a minature hummel hudson
by Finchelfreek1
Summary: what would happen if finn had a little sister? what would happen if the wo words that Quinn said to him now haunted him for a completely different reason? "im pregnant," ... how will the minature hummel handle the stress of being s teenage parent and what does finn have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

FLASHBACK

Finn's P.O.V.

_I walk into my mom's hospital room in search of my baby sister. I look forward and see a little bundle of a pink blanket in the bassinet next to my mom's bed where she is sleeping. Just then the little bundle starts moving and a loud cry is erupted. The next thing I do is more of an instinct I jog over to the bassinet and lift the little bundle into my arms. I look at her tiny face, her nose her ears her mouth... she's perfect, just perfect! She wouldn't stop crying so I started to sing to her_

_Oh why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you!_

_As I reached the chorus I realised she had fallen asleep, and that her whole hand was gripping my little finger and it still couldn't grab the whole of it. I will be honest it bought a tear to my eye. She was my sister. And I swear that from now on I will protect and defend her till the end of the earth. Then I lay her back into her bassinet and walk out the room to see a panicked and eager Rachel who basically attacks me as soon as I walk out the door. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

_(18 YEARS LATER FINN IS HAPPILY MARRIED TO RACHEL AND THEY HAVE 2 KIDS AND MOVED TO LIMA AFTER FINNS SUCCESFUL FOOTBALL CAREER AND RACHELS FABULUOUS ACTING CAREER- HOLLYWOOD STYLE) _

"_Finn honey can you answer the door!" Rachel asked as she changed her youngest daughter Lizzie's muddy clothes to be washed. Finn stood from the sofa and walked to the door. When he opened it he was shocked to see his little sister on the other side her face red and her bags in hand. Finn acted on instinct and scooped her up into his arms before calling to his wife to come into the kitchen. Melody was now crying her eyes out and would not stop when she finally did two hours later she explained " I , I Finn please don't hate me!" she couldn't bare Finn hating her, her parents she could handle even though it still cut through her like a knife but Finn was her older brother he would take her out to the park and danced with her at his wedding. "I could never hate you Mel." Finn said with emotion in his voice when his sister cried it was like someone was stabbing him in his stomach and heart five times over " I, I I'm pregnant!" she replied before going into another fit of tears leaving Finn frozen with no idea of what to do or say he just cuddled his sister closer as a silent way of saying 'ill protect you' even though he was furious inside. Heck he had so many emotions running inside him right now he didn't even know what he felt right now! He didn't even care. He loved his sister more than anyone, more than his wife or more than his children, he really felt bad when he thought that but love was something you can't control, and he had this unspoken connection with her. An unexplained connection. It made no sense to him but he wasn't arguing. Just looking at his sister now it made him wonder. As if reading his mind Melody answered "Mom and D... Dad kicked me out, well mom wanted me to stay but D...Dad wouldn't let me he ... he told me he never wanted to see me again I w... would go see Kurt but h...he is in New York and I couldn't think straight I just came here on reflex. I'm so sorry Finn," Finn was now furious. Burt kicked his little sister out on the street and didn't care, doesn't want to see her again. Then another thought flashed through his head "who's the father Mel?" that brought on a new round of tears " Josh the ... the quarterback of the football team cornered me after cheerio's practice I was alone because Sue wanted me to stay late and he was my boyfriend at the time and he said that I was teasing him with my skirts and shorts at gym practice and that I was a prude and I refused to do anything, he slapped me then I refused and he just kicked me continuously and bruised my ribs then he r..Raped me!" Finn was bubbling with hate and anger! Here was his little sister, the one he swore to protect since she was just hours old, the one he took to the park because Burt couldn't keep up with her lively childhood energy and Kurt didn't want to dirty his new outfit. The sister that loved Rachel and thought she was her big sister. The sister he taught how to play football. The person who was kicked out of her house, by his stepdad, and raped by her ex... Finn wanted to do so many things to the people that had hurt her but right now his priority was to make sure that his little sister, who was in tears now clinging onto his shirt as if it was her lifeline, was ok and to just hold her until she was ready to calm down. _

_Just then Rachel walked into the room, took in the sight before her, her husband's sister crushed into her husband's arms, both were in tears. She decided that it be best that she put the kids to bed and then she could evaluate the situation. _

_HOURS LATER _

_I climbed into bed with my wife after Melody finally fell asleep and setting her up in the spare room. Even though I was exhausted, I most defiantly could not sleep! I had far too much to think about and so many things to try to gain understanding of... I knew that Joshua was bad news as soon as I set eyes on him. When she had said he was the quarterback, he gained a little of my respect. When Melody said he had respected her wishes to wait until having intercourse he gained a heck of a lot of respect. But when he ragged on her for joining and becoming the captain of the glee club and even had the audacity to threaten to break up with her and spread rumours about her that would not only destroy her very respectable reputation as a friendly and pure cheerleader who had a passion for performing and knew her talent and believed she was going to make it out of the cow town, but would subject her to no end of abuse from classmates. He lost all of my respect and had no way of gaining it back, but now that I know what he did to her... I just can't get the picture of him on top of her out of my head! It is haunting me! Constantly on replay in my head! It makes me want to kick down a thousand chairs, and I haven't felt that since baby gate back in high school! _

_To add to the stress and anger of that I am even madder and sickened at the thought of Burt, the person that I entrusted with the responsibility of protecting my Mom, and he goes and kicks out his only daughter because of something that was out of her control. I was that angry that I couldn't even bottle it up even more, so I got up, put on my robe that my sister had bought me and Rachel and decided to make myself a cup of hot coco and sit on the swing in the back garden, for some much needed relaxation and hopefully some release!_

_reviews greatly appreciated, tell me if you want anything to happen or what you think will happen and your overall opinion :) ill try to upload as soon as possible but i have to plan on where to go to next so your input would be great_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note sorry guys_

_hey, so i edited the first chapter a bit and for those who dont know changed it so that rachel cant get pregnant... at the moment i am having extreme writer block so i dont know when the next update will be but if you review with idea then i will update sooner thanls guys :)_


End file.
